monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KaiserLos/Monster Chronicles (FanFic) Chapter 1- A dream
I got bored, so I decided I'll make a FanFic. Chapter 1 is about a boy named Dravion who lives in Pokke village. His life-long dream is to be a hunter like his Hero: His dad, the ex- village hunter. He was later replaced by Etinogard, who is 19 years old. Now he he the most respected hunter in Pokke. He has made many achievements. Etinogard's goal now is to slay a Raviente alone. Let's see what happens... Dravion was on the field again, planting some herbs and stuff. Dravion was born to a poor family. His parents are farmers and they only have a small bungalow for a house. "Someday, ma. I'll be a great hunter!" His mother just smiled. His father came in with a bag of seeds."We better work hard. Otherwise, we'll have nothin' on our plates!" His dad said putting the bag on the ground.His dad used to be a hunter, he was later replaced by Etinogard . "Pa, I'm gonna be a hunter when I grow up. So that you and ma can stop working!" Dravion shouted "oh don't worry about us son." His dad replied while planting a seed. "I almost forgot! You need to deliver last month's produce to the market." Dravion's mom reminded. "Of course! Dravion, bring the produce to the market. Bring Taco with you." Dad ordered. Tac is the family Popo. "Okay." Dravion said. He left the field and went to Taco. "C'mon girl, we have a delivery." He strapped the cart to Tac and went off. That is what he does all his life...well, at the moment anyway. After years of doing the same thing, a disaster struck. "Everyone! Evacuate! A Tigrex is attacking Pokke village!" Someone shouted. "Where's Etinogard!?" "He's away! There are no other hunters around!" This is a hard time for Pokke. A large Tigrex was destroying anything in its path. "Dad! What should we do!?" Dravion asked. "I'll have to hold 'im off. I still has some equipment left." His dad replied. He took out an old Ravager Blade + and put on his old Diablo armor. "But, love, you're not the hunter you used to be!" Dravion's mom said. "I have no choice. I have to save the village." He went to the Tigrex and fought it. "Dravion, we must leave!" Mom said. "But ma, we musn't leave pa!" "I know! But is is his choice now come on!" His dad scarred the Tigrex's right eye. Then the Tigrex roared, and it charged at him. "Get outta here! It's too dangerous!" The two fled the village. The Pokke villagers went to the nearest village, which is Kokoto. "Is dad okay?" Dravion asked. He was worried about his dad (obviously) "I don't know, just wish that he is okay..." After days of searching, they finally found his father's body. And it seems that the Tigrex fled. "Why!? Why does it have to go this way!?" Dravion's mom shouted. "Dad!" Dravion punched a tree in both anger and sadness. (Dravion is about 17 and Etinogard is 23 starting from the paragraph below) After some time without his dad, Dravion had to work even harder because his mom is sick. "Ma, I'm gonna be a hunter. So I can buy medicine for you." "My son..." "Don't worry about me, I can do this. Patton, accompany mother." "Okays! Meow" Patton was hired by Dravion to help him in the fields. He got his dad's Ravager Blade+ and Diablo armor which was recovered from Pokke. He went to the Guild of Pokke and spoke with the Guild manager. "Uhhhh, Ms. Manager, I would like to be a hunter." "Really? Okay, fill out this form." She handed him a piece of paper. "And one more thing..." She took out a stamp and pressed it on his palm. "Now you are a certified hunter. Now, go to the training school." "Finally, I am a hunter! I'll make you proud pa!" he thought to himself. He looked at the stamp on his palm. As he went into the training school, he was welcomed by the so called "Esteemed Intructor." "HAHA! FINALLY SOMEONE HAS COME TO TRAIN. WELCOME TO THE TRAINING SCHOOL! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO?" The instructor asked in a very disturbing manner. "I would like to...learn how to use my weapon." Dravion replied with a surprised look on his face. "AHHHHH...YOU ARE USING A GREAT SWORD. UNFORTUNATELY, I AM BUSY RIGHT NOW. WAIT, I'LL CALL FOR ETINOGARD." "Wait, Etinogard?" "YEAH, HE'S MY NEPHEW! ETTY! ETTY! C'MERE MAN!" Suddernly, a man wearing an Akantor armor (w/o the helm) came in. He has black hair and gold/silver eyes (heterochromia) "What do you want?" Etinogard aske the Instructor. "NEPHEW, TRAIN THIS NEWBIE ON HOW TO USE A GREAT SWORD! I AM VERY BUSY." "Well, I really have nothing to do right now...whatever." Etinogard smirked "And stop calling me 'Etty' Uncle. It's very annoying." *points to Dravion."So, you wanna learn how to hunt?" "Yes sir, mister Etinogard sir." Dravion replied. "Okay, bring your stuff. Were going to the mountains." The two went to the snowy mountains. Etinogard brought a GS called "Siegmund." "You see those Giaprey over there? Kill one of them and bring the corpse here." Etinogard ordered. "Uhhhh, okay I'll try." Dravion rushed to a Giaprey. "Remember, timing is everything" Etinogard reminded him. Dravion then killed it in one mighty blow "Wow, I actually did it." He brought the corpse over to Etinogard. "Good, this is your first kill. Do you know how to carve?" "I think so." "Okay, then carve a scale." Dravion took out his carving knife and took off a few scales. "Good,now let us move on and find something tougher." They explored through some caves, then they moved on to the summit. "There's nothing here. Let's go somewhere else and...." Then suddenly, the two heard a great roar. And then a Tigrex appeared in front of them. "Okay, I want you to get the hell outta here! A newbie like you can't beat a Tigrex!" Etinogard shouted. "But, I want to help!" The Tigrex charged at Etinogard. "You can help by not helping!" Etinogard sliced off one of the Tigrex's claws. "Bullseye!" Etinogard exclaimed. Dravion was only watching the battle. As he looked at the Tigrex carefully, he noticed something. The Tigrex seemed familiar. Then Dravion tooka a look at the Tigrex's eyes. One of them is scarred. The scar doesn't seem fresh, it has healed. Then *FLASHBACK * He remembers the Tigrex which his dad fought. His dad scarred the Tigrex's right eye "Get outta here! It's too dangerous!" those were the last words he heard from his dad. "I know what I must do..." Dravion murmured to himself. He rushed to the Tigrex and sliced of its tail. "I thought I told you to stay outta this?!" Etinogard asked. The Tigrex threw some boulders at the two. Etinogard blocked it and Dravion evaded it. "This is personal!" Dravion replied. The Tigrex attempted to jump on Dravion, but he jumped out of the way. "But, you have only used your Sword twice! You don't know how to use it well." "I don't care!" The Tigrex aimed for Dravion, it roared and charged at him. Dravion gathered all his strength and he let down the blade on the mighty Tigrex's head. Then there laid only a Tigrex corpse. "..." Etinogard just stared at Dravion and the corpse. "Well, impressive. A newbie just killed a Tigrex." Dravion took out his blade and sliced the Tigrex's head off. "Why'd you do that for?" "I will put this on my dad's grave." Dravion replied while staring at the Tigrex's fearsome head. "Well, you better carve it. You'll be able to make some armor out of it." Etinogard suggested. "But, I have no money...I haven't even started a real quest yet." Dravion said. "Don't worry, you just killed a Tigrex. I'll bet you'll get something in return. " The two returned to the Guild. "Miss, that guy over there just killed a Tigrex." Etinogard told the Guild manager. "Oh that guy over there? But he is just HR1. How did a hunter like him killed a Tigrex?" "I don't know. But he has potential." "Should I increase his rank?" "Probably, he's beaten a Tigrex and he has only been a hunter since this morning. Increase his rank to 2." "Okay, just ask him to go over here so I can discuss someting with him." "Sure. Dravion, the guild manager wants to speak with you." "Okay." Dravion replied. "Sir, you have beaten a Tigrex?" the Guild manager asked. "Yes." Dravion replied. The guild manager took out Dravion's hunter certificate and put a stamp on it. "Your rank has increased to 2. And since you have beaten a Tigrex on your first day of hunting. You get 15,000z." "Wow. Thanks!" Dravion replied. The manager handed Dravion a bag with 15,000z in it. "Now, you have money to make an armor set and probably a weapon." Etinogard said to Dravion. "No, I must first buy a medicine for my mom. She's awfully sick...." "Oh don't worry...*reaches into bag...Here, give her these." Etinogard handed to Dravion a Max Potion and an Immunizer. "What are these?" Dravion asked him. He strared at the two containers. "These will help your mother get better. Be sure to make her drink all of these. She need to drink a bottle of Immunizer everyday until she gets better." "Thanks. Where do I get the Immunizers?" "There's a store near the Guild. They sell Immunizers there." "Thanks for the stuff. I gotta get home. Later." Dravion waved to Etinogard. He put the 2 containers in his bag and went home. "Ma! I got some medicine for you!" "Oh! My son! How was your day? Did you get hurt?" "No ma. Please, drink these. They will make you better." Dravion reached into his bag and gave her the 2 containers. His mom drank the liquid in both containers. "I'm feeling better already! Thankyou son." "Don't thank me. Thank Etinogard. He gave me these." "Are you happy son? Your a hunter now." "Yes ma. And I'll make pa proud of me!" "Oh, I'm sure he is." "My goal now is to reach Hunter Rank 9! Wish me luck ma!" "Meow! You're a hunter? That's great! Can I come with you?" Patton asked. "Sure. I'll just hire a few felynes to take care of ma." "Meow! Thankyou!" "It'll have to wait until tomorrow." Dravion finally had his wish come true. What adventures await him now? @uthor's notes: I know, it's pretty predictable. I just did this out of boredom. I'll make a few more stories about this. Sincerely--KaiserLos 04:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts